Strange Tales Vol 1 7
Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** Sverna | StoryTitle2 = He Wished He Were a Vampire | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Gene Colan | Inker2_1 = Gene Colan | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = A teenager named George (presumably no relation to the one from the last story) likes going to Dracula movies and biting audience members on the neck. When he goes home, he is shadowed by a mystery man who claims to be a "student of the occult." At home, he attempts to suck the blood from the family cat, leading his father to beat him with a belt. When George's own blood runs into his mouth, he suddenly transforms into a genuine vampire and kills his parents. The mysterious stranger then enters and transforms into a vampire, revealing himself as our hero's real father! | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * George Other Characters: * Freddie Races and Species: * * * Locations: * | StoryTitle3 = The Strange Hat | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = Tap! Tap! Tap! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Joe Sinnott | Inker4_1 = Joe Sinnott | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = After attacking an American destroyer during the Korean War, a Communist submarine hastily submerges, despite the fact that one of its crewmembers was still on deck fixing a gun. Underwater, the submarine's crew begins to hear a mysterious tapping sound which increases their terror and gives away their position to the American destroyer. The destroyer's depth charges hastily blow the sub to the surface, and the drowned crewman is found to still be caught on deck, clutching a hammer! | Appearing4 = Antagonists: * Gorz * Zorko * Varlo Races and Species: * Locations: * * | StoryTitle5 = Who Stands in the Shadows | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Pete Tumlinson | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Len Ambers loves his house, but his wife Lucy deliberately makes life difficult for him by insisting that they move to a smaller residence. One night, Len meets an odd little man named Bernie who suggests that Len should murder Lucy. Bernie asks Len to bring Lucy down to an old house which he promises to set on fire. The next night, Len mentions the house to Lucy, and she immediately goes down to investigate it. Following her, Len sees that the house is indeed on fire, but Lucy is not inside, and he is forced to kill her with a wooden beam. Len summons a policeman and claims that his wife must have been struck by a falling beam inside the burning building, but he is immediately arrested. It seems that the house actually burned down 25 years ago, set on fire by "some fire-bug named Bernie." | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Bernie Races and Species: * | StoryTitle6 = The Horrible Man | Writer6_1 = Carl Wessler | Penciler6_1 = Werner Roth | Inker6_1 = | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = Hugo Ryner, the richest man in the European town of Dachshaven, hates almost everything and everyone in the world, but reserves a special hatred for cats. Therefore, he pays an old gypsy woman for a poison which kills every cat in the village. This naturally leads to a massive rat infestation, and the mayor offers a considerable sum to the man who can kill the most rats in one day. The greedy Hugo returns to the old woman, but she refuses to sell him any rat poison. Angrily, he knocks her out, steals the poison, and collects the reward. He goes to the secret cellar where he stores his money, but finds himself cornered by a gigantic, human-sized rat which has the face of the old woman! | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Dachshaven | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}